makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP Madness 2
YTP Madness 2 is a sequel to YTP Madness 2, devoloped by The John Studios, ILAR Team, Future Team Speed and Yotube Poop Games and Published by Both Namco and Capcom for Xbox 360, PS3, PS Vita and Wii U. Plot Nitrus Oxide, lands on YTP World and started a New World Tournament called Nitru's Tournament, so is up to The King with his previous and new friends decided to become Champions of Youtube. Gameplay Same as YTP Madness 1 but improved. Characters Returning Playables Heroes *The King *Solid Snake *Link *Zelda *Sonic *Gaston *Frollo *Tomo Takino *Fat Mario *Mama Luigi *Mordecai *Rigby *Vegeta *Chad Warden Villians *Maniac Toaster *Umlaut *Jafar *Achmed Frollo *Yusuf *Evil King *IM Meen *Nappa *Dr. Rabbit *Dr. Robotnik *Scrath *Grounder *Hamburger Thief Returing Unlockables Heroes *Morshu *Spongebob *SonicDude3 *Billy Mays *Madotsuki *Duncan *Eggplant Wizard *King Hippo *S.L.B. *Gay Luigi *Dr. Hax *MasterOfZoroak *Red Heavy *John (Guest) *??? (CD-I Pokemon Tournament) Villians *Bubsy the Bobcat *Spingebill *Skodwarde *Hitler *Millitron *Ganon *Sideshow Bob *Toon Koopa *Howard Brown *Bowser *Bizzaro Link *King K. Rool *Weegee *Xerxes *Ronald McDonald *The Masked Pope (Guest) Returning DLC Heroes *John Cena *Panty and Stocking *Gwonam *SSJ3 Morshu *Red Scout Villians *Hentai Woody *Scanty and Kneesocks *Blue Spy *Malleo *Flandre Scarlet New Playables Heroes *Scatman John *Piccolo *Guptill89 *The Burger King *Charlie the Dog *Fievel the Mouse *Owen (Total Drama) *Sonic Says Tails *Toon Guile *Homer Simpson Villians *Toon Bison *Irate Gamer *Best Hercules *Captain Birdseye *Hectan *Harlequin *Iron Knuckle *Omfak *Zombie Chanticleer *Bizzaro Charlie New Unlockables Heroes *Patrick Star *Gordon Freeman *The Flame Princess *Carlos Trejo and Toon Pyron *Yomika *Fegelein *Meeleemario720 *Edward (Alone in the Dark) *Link Nukem *Konata Villains *Gunsche *Game Dude *Marco Antonio Regil *Uwe Boll *Jet11 *Hades *Toon Deejay and Toon Honda *Earl of Lemongrab *Krebbs *Nitrus Oxide New DLC Heroes *Gannon X *Ami and Yumi *Wage the Uglydoll *Crash (Crash and Bernstein) *Amy Rose *Kid Chi-Chi *Yuna Villains *Spiked the Devilman *Bandages the Mummy *Z-Strap *Tiny Tiger *Ripper Roo *Tai Lung NPC *Frosties Kid *Jack Sparrow *Achille12345 (Announcer and Major Role in Story Mode) *Themysteriouspirate *Rickpat *Cpend7 *Bubbyaustin *Bizzaro Ganon *Bizzaro Zelda *Bizzaro Fievel *Lil Bro (Link's Younger Brother) *Mabel Pines *Lydia Prower *Sexy Pikachu (Gone Cruising) Story Mode Story Mode The story mode takes place in Cheeseeburger Saga to the Final Saga. *Cheeseeburger Saga **The King Wants Cheeseeburgers 1 **The King Wants More Cheeseeburgers **The King Wants Even More Cheeseeburgers **The King Wants Cheeseeburgers 4 *The Link and King Saga **The Maniac Toaster **Bizzaro!!! **Porterlink **Gone Cruising Part 1 **Gone Cruising Part 2 *Crisis Saga **King Crisis 1 **King Crisis 2: Project Pie-Ass **King Crisis 3: Inferno *Weegee Saga **Gay Luigi Snaps **The Last Stand Against Weegee 1 **The Last Stand Against Weegee 2 **The Last Stand Against Weegee 3 *The Frollo Saga **Frollo misses his Mother **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents 2 **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents - The Last Boss **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents 2 - The Last Boss **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents - The Grand Finale **Frollo Celebrates his birthday *Achille Saga **The Evil King Part 1 and 2 **CD-I Pokemon Tournament **Skies of CD-I Legends *Leet Fighters Saga **Leet Fighters 1, 3 and 5 *Final Saga **The Link and King Show: World Tournament Destroyded **Last Stand Against Jet11 **Frollo gets revenge for killing Panty **King Crisis 15: Birdseye's Ressurection **Leet Fighters 15: Honda and Deejay in Batte! **Frollo Beats up Evil Residents 15 - Achmed Frollo's Return **The King Wants Millions of Cheeseeburgers - Ronald's Ressurection **The Final Battle against Oxide *What If-Saga **Devilman and Badages Strikes Back! **If Morshu is a SSJ3? **Prepare for The Lawl Ultimate Tournament! **The Link and King Show Lost Episode - Bizzaro Link's Revenge **The Link and King Show - Gone Cruising (Alternate) **CD-I Pokemon Tournament Part 4 (Alternate) **John is Back! **The Last Stand Against Weegee Part 3 (Alternate) Stages Returning *Cruising *The Plains *World Tournament *The City *Cheeseeburger Inside *Cheeseeburger Final Floor *The Woods *The Island *Planet Namek *Destroyded Namek *Space *Carnevil *Snow Woods Night *Airship *Hell *Airship (Inside) New *Guptill's Island Castle *Hyrule Castle (Inside) *Hyrule Castle (Outside) *Guile and Bison's Hotel *Oxide's Base *Nitru's Tournament *John's House (Outside) *Gannon X's Fun n Play *Lawl Ultimate Tournament Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Category:Future Speed